What happened?
by theoddkid
Summary: This is going to be a story about what happened to everyone after heavenly host. based on an alternate ending I made up myself. It will be a hurt/Comfort, firendship, romancé, and horror story. Will the school follow the survivors, or will they just continue to live thier lifes like before, if you wanna know, then read! ;)
1. prologue

**Theoddkid: Hello again people! Second post, WOHO! This story is based on an alternate ending to Corpse party: Blood covered, that I made up myself (so it doesn't exist in the game). In that ending, everyone got out alive! This chapter is going to be really short because it's just a prologue. In the other chapters you're going to read about what happened after heavenly host, you're going to follow two people in each chapter. A few people will be in more than one chapter. Ch1: Yui Shishido & Ayumi Shinozaki. Ch2: Mayu Suzumoto & Sakutaro Morishige. Ch3: Satoshi Mochida & Yuka Mochida. Ch4: Satoshi Mochida & Naomi Nakashima. Ch5: Ayumi Shinozaki & Yoshiki Kishinuma. Ch6: Naomi Nakashima & Seiko Shinohara. I hope you will like it!**

Every one jumped over the fence, and out in the pouring rain, then everything went black and they felt the ground disappear underneath their feet.

When they woke up they were all back in their classroom, no more decaying corpses, no more blood, no more ghosts, and no more Heavenly Host Elementary. They were so happy, but soon reality hit them. They were actually there, and what they had seen, isn't something you forgot after a good night's sleep. No, those memories would probably never leave them.

These nine souls, had escaped, but a hundred more, still trapped within the dark hallways. The stench of blood and death were all over them. What will happen to this nine poor souls that escaped, will everything be like it was before, or will the school follow them for eternity? No one knows. But right now they just wanted to go home, eat and drink something, and then go to bed.

"Can you promise me something?" A girl in blue hair said. "Please…Come to school tomorrow…All of you…" that is what slipped out of her mouth, all her friends nodded at the request. Then everyone said their good byes, and gave their hugs. Then they parted ways.

Will these people be able to continue like they did before, how did this affect them. What happened to their bonds, are the friends closer than ever, or will they turn away from each other, no one knows. The only thing we can do for them now is praying, praying that they will do the right decisions. Because this reality, isn't far from all the madness that dwells in Heavenly Host Elementary School.

**Theoddkid: So, what do you think? Sorry, I know it's really short, but it's just a prologue, the other chapters won't be written in this view, it will be from the different people's views. This story will contain moments with Mayu x Morishige, Naomi x Satoshi, Yoshiki x Ayumi, and maybe a little bit of Yuka x Satoshi, and Naomi x Seiko, still thinking about it. I think, when I'm done with all the chapters, I'm gonna write an ending, in the same view as the prologue, when it is like a person who tells a story! Please leave a review, it means a lot! Thanks for the support! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 1:tears

**Theoddkid: here's chapter 1 of "what happened?"! In this chapter you're going to follow Ayumi Shinozaki and Yui Shishido, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: tears

It's been a week since we came back from Heavenly Host, Ayumi haven't slept much at all, it's because of the nightmares. It's like her body came back, but her mind is still trapped inside the dark hallways of the school, every time she turn around, she sees one of the ghosts, and as soon she closed her eyes she's standing in a classroom, or a hallway, in front of blood and corpses. She knew she needed to talk to someone, so today after school, she gonna go talk to Yui. She can always help her, usually she would have talked to Hinoe about it, but not this time. This time she thought it would be better to talk to someone who actually was there.

When school ended, Ayumi went to Yui's room. She knocked at the door and then she just stood there waiting. A few minutes passed and no answer came from the room. But, Yui-sensei's last class ended twenty minutes ago. She knocked again, harder this time.

A small 'Knock Knock' on the door to her room woke her up. "Uhh…did I fall asleep…? Ah, Dammit…" she rose from her chair and went to the door, then someone knocked again, harder this time. Yui Shishido opened the door to see a girl. "Ah, Hello Shinozaki! Come in." She stepped aside so Ayumi could come inside, then she closed the door. "Sorry for letting you wait, I fell asleep. I haven't slept that much since we came back, but I'm doing my best!" She said with a cheerful voice.

Finally the door opened, and Ayumi saw Yui's face, she looked a bit tired. "Hello Yui-sensei! Thank you." She stepped inside and turned around to face her teacher. And when she spoke, Ayumi thought that they had the same problem, well she was glad that she wasn't alone. "Well, I have a similar problem myself…I can't sleep during the nights, because as soon as I close my eyes, I'm back at Heavenly Host…And every time I turn around I see a ghost! It's horrible, it's like my mind is still trapped inside the school…Yui-sensei, do you know what I can do…? I hate this!" She was crying and tears streamed down her face.

Yui looked at her student, and felt bad for her. It must be terrible to still feel like you're trapped in that horrible place, Yui only experienced it during the nights, but it seemed like Ayumi even saw the school during the days, when she was awake. When Ayumi started crying Yui stepped forward and gave her a hug, refusing to let go. "It'll all be fine, I'm not really sure what you should do, but I know how you feel. I think that the best thing to do is to actually talk to people about it, you have your sister right, and I will always be here for you! And don't forget about your friends, they probably have nightmares too!" She thought that maybe if she talked to people about her problems and didn't keep it all to herself it would help, or at least she hoped it would.

Ayumi couldn't stop crying, and when Yui hugged her she hugged her back, almost feeling like a little child. But it was a good feeling, maybe to talk to people was actually what she needed to do, that and to get some more sleep, because in this state she wouldn't be able to take in anything that was said during classes. "Thank you…Yui-sensei…for helping me…" She managed to get out through her sobs.

Yui thought Ayumi had calmed down when she thanked her so she let go of her and took a step back. "Anytime Shinozaki!" She said trying to sound happy, even though she still worried about her, she looked really tired, she probably needed to rest. "Hey, why don't you stay at home tomorrow, I think you should need it. I think Kishinuma has the same classes as you tomorrow, so I can ask him to collect some stuff for you and then give them to you. So you don't need to worry about missing school! I think you need some more sleep." She said, hoping that Ayumi would stay home, and she knew Kishinuma would do anything for Ayumi, so collecting some stuff for her wouldn't be too hard for him.

When Yui told Ayumi to stay home and rest for tomorrow, she first wanted to protest, because she didn't want to leave school, but she wouldn't be learning anything like she is now, and if Yoshiki left her the stuffs, she thought it would be okay. She nodded to Yui and gave her a small smile, then because of some reason, her mind started to think about a certain blond boy that Yui just mentioned. She had thought a lot about him recently. He was always so kind and protective towards her, but she didn't notice it before Heavenly Host. And now when she thought about it, he was kind of cute. Then she came back to reality. "Thank you for everything Yui-sensei! You tell Yoshiki to come by my place tomorrow then?"

Yui felt relief when Ayumi nodded, she just wanted her to feel better, and she couldn't think of anything else then to get more sleep and to talk about it. "Of course I tell him! I can call him tonight if you want to, now if you excuse me, I have some work that I need to do." She said with her normal, cheerful voice. She looked at Ayumi, would she be okay?

Ayumi was a bit disappointed she had to go but thought she could catch Mayu, since her drama club ended in fifteen minutes. "Okay, and it would be great if you could call Yoshiki! Thanks again! Bye!" She waved and went out of the room feeling a lot better.

At Ayumi's response, Yui became glad, she would be okay, she knew she would. She was strong, she could do this. "Good bye Shinozaki, I'll call you tonight when I've talked to Kishinuma!" Ayumi Nodded and then left, and Yui sat down at her desk once more.

Ayumi stood in the corridor outside of the drama club apparently it ended a bit early today, she saw Mayu saying good bye to Morishige, and when she turned around she saw Ayumi. She looked really happy and waved, then she came running towards her, yelling she needed to tell Ayumi something.

Yui sat at her desk thinking of her meeting. She felt really bad for Ayumi, and the thought of her condition getting worse, or that everyone else had the same thing, med her really worried. "I can't just ignore them…They are my precious students…And I am their teacher! I have to protect them…I have to stay strong, no matter what…I'm not gonna let them fall into darkness when we just get out of hell! I promise you…all of you…that I will protect and help you…no matter what happens, no matter what I need to do! I will always be there for you… I love you…"

**Theoddkid: That was the first chapter, I hope you will like it, please leave a review, and tell me what you think! In the next chapter it will be some Mayu x Morishige, so don't miss it! Thanks for the support, love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2:asleep

**Theoddkid: Hi there, here's the next chapter for ya'll! In this chapter you're going to follow Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige! It will contain moments with Mayu x Morishige! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: asleep

The bell rung and everyone rose from their desks and left the classroom, like they always did when the last class ended. Only a few people stayed after a bit, amongst them were Mayu Suzumoto. She had drama club today, even though she rather would go home and sleep right now, she stayed, she couldn't just leave Shige-nii. The drama club started in an hour, on Tuesdays Mayu's class ended before everyone else, Shige-nii, Satoshi and Seiko's class ended in thirty minutes, and Yoshiki, Ayumi and Naomi's class ended in ninety minutes. Tuesdays were the one day in the week when a few students went longer than others, and drama club was pretty short today to, only an hour. Mayu was tired and thought she could stay in the classroom and take a nap. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Sakutaro's class ended he decided to find Mayu. He called her, no answer. He went to the drama club, she wasn't there. To the cafeteria, no Mayu. Then he went to the classroom where she had her last class, and there she was, sitting at the desk, her head down, she was asleep. He walked towards her, quiet of course so she wouldn't wake up. He then placed a chair at her side and sat down, she looked so cute when she slept. But it must be pretty cold, so Sakutaro took off his jacket and carefully put it on her shoulders. Then he looked at her, moved some hair away from her face to see her better. He smiled. "I love you…Mayu…" He whispered, really quiet, to make sure she couldn't hear him. He started to blush, and during five minutes he just sat there at her side, a hand on her head stroking her hair gently. Then she moved a little bit, made a quiet noise and then slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

When she woke up she felt something on her head, and something on her shoulders, she opened her eyes and looked at the boy in front of her, he smiled, so she gave him a gentle smile in return. "Shige-nii…" She said, and then she sat up in the chair.

Sakutaro looked at her. "Mayu…Uhm…Uh…" He didn't know what to say, no words came out. "I-I'm sorry…if I woke you up!" What else could he say, it was embracing as it was.

Mayu giggled when he apologized. "You didn't wake me, I woke because my phone vibrated in my pocket!" Then she realized that she forgot to check who called her. She picked up her phone, it was her mother, Mayu sent her a text message where it stood: Sorry, can't talk now, I'll call you when my drama club ends! She looked up at Shige-nii again. "Shige-nii…how long did you wait for me?"

He was relieved that he didn't wake her up, and when she picked up her phone he just looked away. Then she spoke to him. "Oh…not long…five minutes or something." He gave her a small smile, and she smiled back at him. "I didn't mind though…You're cute when you're asleep!" She giggled, but then she looked at him with sad eyes. "N-not that you aren't cute when you're awake… you're very cute when you're awake!" He said in panic, then he blushed.

Mayu was a bit confused by his word, but happy too. "Do you really mean that?" she asked him, and her eyes refused to look away from his. Then she got a feeling in her abdomen, it became warm and it tingled.

He looked at her with a serious smile. "Of course I do…You're amazing Mayu!" He looked away for a moment and then back at Mayu. He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. He could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. He brought his face a little bit closer to Mayu and she did the same, his eyes were still glued onto hers. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, they were soft and warm. He finally had the courage to do this. He managed it through Heavenly Host, so did she, he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. But right now, he wasn't worried at all, not worried he would lose her.

She looked at him as he brought his face closer to hers, and by instinct she did exactly the same. That was when she really realized that she loved him, and when she felt his lips on her own her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him, she kissed him back and felt all her problems disappear. All her thoughts about Heavenly Host, gone. He was the only thing she thought of right now. She then broke away and pressed her forehead against his, and whispered. "I love you…Shige-nii…" and then she giggled. Right now everything was perfect.

Sakutaro blushed when she told him she loved him. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Mayu…I love you to…" He gave her a kiss again and then rose from his chair. "Drama club starts soon, we should probably go." She nodded at him, he took her hand and led her to the drama club.

It felt like forever before drama club ended, today was one of those times which was really boring. As soon as it ended Sakutaro took his stuff and walked over to Mayu. "Well, I'm gonna go home now…so, good bye…" He took a step closer to her and gave her a hug. He then let go of her, turned away and started walking, but he felt someone grab his hand, he turned around to see Mayu. She looked right at him, and before he knew it she gave him a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. He wished this moment could go on forever.

Mayu was a bit disappointed when Shige-nii just walked away from her, so she grabbed his hand and when he turned around she met his lips again. She loved how his lips felt. Everything was like a dream coming true. But sadly she had to pull away, and so she did. "Good bye… see you tomorrow." She took a step away from him and waited for a response.

Sakutaro felt Mayu pull away and then she took a step away from him, when she smiled, he smiled. She looked so cute. "Yeah, bye!" He took her hand and they walked out together. When they were outside he let go of her hand and walked down the corridor, but turned around to wave since she went the other way. She waved back and gave him a big smile. He turned away from her. And after all the bad things that happened recently, he was really glad, glad he had Mayu.

Mayu let go of Shige-nii's hand when they got out of the corridor, then they parted ways, but when he waved, she waved too him to and gave him her biggest smile. She then turned around to see Ayumi standing there. Mayu smiled and ran towards her. "I have to tell you something!" She screamed to the girl who now looked really curious, and Mayu was really glad for everything that happened today. She knew that she would never be alone.

**Theoddkid: that was chapter two, hope you'll like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story. And help! Should I have some Satoshi x Yuka in the next chapter? I don't know! Write in the reviews what YOU think! Thanks for the support! You are best! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: safe

**Theoddkid: time for a new chapter! So, in this chapter you're gonna follow Yuka and Satoshi. I really hope you will enjoy it! It would make me super happy if other people are enjoying my stories, so if you do, please leave a review! Thank you so much for your support!**

Chapter 3: safe

She ran through the dark hallway, he was chasing her. Yuka felt dumb, she trusted him, and now he wanted to kill her. "Yukaaaaa…" She heard his voice eco through the corridor she came from, she couldn't stop running, not for one second, because than he would catch her. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you Yuka! Hey!" She heard him again, this time it sounded closer. She couldn't run forever, she needed to find a place to hide, or someone that could help her. "Onii-chan! Help me!" Where could he be, she needed him. She came to the stairs, and when she almost was at the end of the stairs, she lost her footing, and fell. "Ouch…"She law on the floor in front of the stairs. "Ah…it hurts…I can't move my leg…someone…onii-chan…please, help me…" She looked down at her leg, it must be broken. It hurts so much. "I-I won't be able to walk with this leg…" Just as she said that, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Yuka turned around and there he was, Kizami, covered in blood, holding a knife and he had a crazy look on his face. "Haha…hahaha…I found you Yuka!" "Kyaaa…ONII-CHAAAAAN! HELP!" "Yes Yuka, scream!" Then he stuck the knife in her stomach, and she felt a wave of pain through her body.

"Ahhh…!" She quickly sat up and panted, her breathing was unstable. She looked around to take in her surroundings, she was back in her room, it was just a nightmare. Just as she started to calm down a little, Satoshi came running in to her room, he sat down on the bed besides her, and Yuka felt a lot safer. She thought he said something, but she couldn't hear anything, she was still too worked up. She felt tears falling down her face and then she hugged her brother, glad he was here. Right now it felt like he was hers, only hers.

Satoshi lay in his bed, he wasn't able to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Heavenly Host. It had been a week, since they came back everyone seemed to be having a hard time, of course he had too, but he have to stay strong, for his friends, and for Yuka. Then he heard a scream, it came from Yuka's room. "Dammit…" He whispered to himself, then he ran into her room. Yuka was sitting in her bed, he sat down beside her, looking at her in concern. "Yuka, are you alright? What happened?" He saw that she started to cry, and then she hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back, one of his hands stroked her hair lightly. "It's okay Yuka…you're not alone…I'm here." He said in a try to calm her down as he heard her sobs. "Tell me, what happened…?"

Yuka heard her own sobs in the quiet room, but the silence was broken when Satoshi spoke, and this time she heard him, then the question came. "I-I had…I had a nightmare…" She was really glad that he was there, he always made her a whole lot calmer, and happier.

He was thinking, _A nightmare again, huh?_ It happened every night since they came back from the school, and Satoshi don't know why he was still surprised by Yuka's screams in the middle of the night. "A nightmare, huh? I see…you poor thing…" He said as he pulled Yuka closer to him. She was warm, he could feel how her chest moved when she breathed. What was this feeling he had? _No, Satoshi! Don't think like that, she's your sister! Think about something else…like Naomi…_ He opened his eyes and pulled Yuka away. "Do you feel better now?" He asked her.

When her brother pulled her closer to him she felt something in her chest area. Right now she pushed away the fact that he liked Naomi. Right now she just wanted him, she wanted to feel his warmth. When he pulled away it felt like a part of her just disappeared. "Uhm…Y-yeah…Onii-chan…Uhm…C-could you sleep in my bed? I'm too scared to sleep on my own…" she looked down at her hands, embraced by the question.

He looked up at her at her question, and he felt a blush coming to his cheeks, sure they were siblings, but that strange feeling Yuka could give him sometimes made it all more embracing. "Of course, Yuka…if that would make you feel better, I'll do it!"

"That would make me feel a lot better!" Yuka said with a smile on her face.

Satoshi smiled towards his younger sister as she moved closer to the wall to make more place in her bed for him. Then he lifted the sheets in her bed and lay down beside her. He pulled the sheets over them, and put an arm around Yuka, pulling her closer. _Just one night…it won't hurt anyone…_ He thought. "Good night Yuka…You're the best sister in the world…you know that, right?"

Yuka opened her eyes to look at Satoshi at his question. "Of course! And you're the best Onii-chan in the world!" She whispered with a big smile on her face. "Good night…I love you…" she then realized what she said. _It's okay, right? Siblings say 'I love you' to each other all the time! I've said that before… There's no way he…_

Satoshi smiled at his sister. "I love you too Yuka!" He actually meant that, it was impossible for them to be together, and Naomi was better for him, he loved her too. But tonight, just tonight, he wanted the small girl in his arms. Then he kissed her forehead closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Satoshi replied her words she felt such a relief. And she was really shocked when he kissed her forehead. She smiled lightly, but doubted he saw it. She put her arms around him just like he did with her, and then she closed her eyes. She took in his warmth once again, and for the first time since they had escaped Heavenly Host Elementary School, she felt really safe.

**Theoddkid: so what did you think? I added some Satoshi x Yuka, I hope it is okay! Please leave a review, tell me what you think, if you hate it write that to, I can take shit! Just if you do, please tell me how I can get better! I would really appreciate your help! Thanks for the support! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 4:company

**Theoddkid: here is the next chapter, this time you're going to follow Naomi and Satoshi. And I forgot to tell you that Mayu won't move in this story either, so sorry if I confused you. I hope you will enjoy it!**

Chapter 4: company

Satoshi was walking around in his school, looking for Naomi. He was glad Yuka had been able to sleep last night, he had slept better then he was expecting. Since he felt better, he thought he could check on Naomi. Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Mayu and Yui seemed to feel okay after everything that happened. But Seiko had stayed at home since she has the flue, so he doesn't really know how she is taking it. Ayumi seemed very tired since they came back, she probably hadn't slept much at all, today she was home too, but Yoshiki were going to bring her some stuff. And Naomi, he was pretty sure that he hadn't heard a word from her since they came back. He decided that now when he felt better he should help her.

He had no idea where she could be, he had been pretty much everywhere. _Well, she probably wants to be alone, so…the roof top?_ He really couldn't think of another place, so he went. When he got to the roof top he saw her, looking out over the streets. "N-Naomi…?" He took a few steps closer to her, she turned around and he saw that her eyes were red and tears streamed down her face.

Naomi turned around when she heard Satoshi spoke, she didn't know if she wanted him to leave her alone, or if she wanted him to stay for comfort. Even though she wanted Seiko for comfort, he was the best available person for comfort. So she decided to let him stay. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "S-sa…Satoshi…!" she got out through her whimpers.

Satoshi was surprised when Naomi hugged, but quickly responded by doing the same. As she cried he strokes her hair gently. "It's okay Naomi…"

"I-I don't understand it…why did I take this so hard…? What did I do to deserve this?! I want to let it go, b-but I can't…and I don't know why!"

"Naomi…I know it's hard for you, but please…we miss you, I miss you…"

"Satoshi…" Naomi didn't know what to say, he left her speechless. Right now, she was happy she had let him in, just this little talk made her feel a lot better. She smiled. "Thank you…"

Naomi's smile made Satoshi all warm inside. There was no doubt, he loved her. "Uhm…Naomi…would you, uh, you know, like to do something after school? Just you and me?"

Naomi wasn't expecting anything that Satoshi said, why would he ask her that? "L-like a…date?" She had no idea what this was, usually she would've talked to Seiko about it, but she wasn't here. She had to go visit her sometime, like she always did.

Satoshi was a bit confused at Naomi's question, was it a date? It had to be, right? Was it to fast? "Y-yeah…I guess so…" Couldn't she just say yes or no? Uhg, this was killing him.

Naomi almost said that she had to go see Seiko today, but Seiko would want her to take this opportunity, not throw it away because she was nervous. "Sure, that would be nice. Uhm…What did you have in mind?" A blush came to her cheeks and she smiled towards Satoshi, the person she loved.

Satoshi sighed in relief when she accepted the offer, but then came the question. What did he have in mind? "Uh…well, I didn't really think of anything, but…Uhm…Oh! I was going to take Yuka to the zoo today, but she canceled it since she had a lot of schoolwork today, and I still have the tickets if you're interested?!"

Naomi looked at him as he mentioned the zoo. _The zoo, huh? Sounds fun! And I haven't been there for a few years! _She smiled and nodded. "That's great! Then it's decided!" She gave him a quick hug and they both started walking. "Oh! Thank you…for everything. It means a lot! And you really managed to cheer me up!" That's true, and she was happy, no one could have made her happier, not even Seiko. Only Satoshi, he was the one she wanted.

The rest of the day almost everything felt normal, except that Seiko and Ayumi wasn't there, it felt like everyone had managed to move on from Heavenly Host. As much as they could. Naomi was standing outside of Kisaragi and waited for Satoshi to come, and soon he came. "Hi Satoshi! You ready?!"

Satoshi saw Naomi as soon as he got out of the school, he was really happy. "Hi Naomi! Of course! Come on!" Then he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the zoo.

The rest of the day went on pretty good, Satoshi had fun at the zoo, and Naomi seemed to have enjoyed it too. He was glad he managed to cheer her up, he didn't want to go home yet though. "Hey, wanna go to a café or something?"

Naomi had really enjoyed the day, Seiko would love to hear everything about it, though she would be pretty disappointed that she hadn't kissed him. But maybe, just maybe, she would later. She turned around to face him as he spoke. "Yeah! There's a café just across the street!" Naomi looked at him, and he nodded, so she walked at his side across the street and in to the café. She looked at all the cakes, and different baked sweets, she had a hard time to decide what to get. But then she decided just to get a chocolate pie. "I want a chocolate pie…How about you Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked at everything, the café was kind of cozy. He looked at Naomi when she had decided what to get. "Uh...I'll just take a blueberry cupcake." "A chocolate pie and a blueberry cupcake, do you want anything to drink?" The cashier asked. "A cup of tea, thank you!" He heard Naomi say. "Yeah, me too." "Okay!" The woman in the café took a brick and put two plates on it, one with a chocolate pie on it and one with a blueberry cupcake. Then she disappeared into another room, but soon she came back with two cups of tea. I paid and took the brick, we sat down at a table and started to eat.

Naomi sat quiet as she took a bite of her pie, it tasted good. They stayed at the café for about half an hour, talking and laughing. But then they took their stuffs and left. They walked together for a while, but soon they had to split up. "Satoshi, thank you for everything! It's been really fun!" She took a deep breath and a step closer to him, and then she kissed him.

Satoshi had had a very fun day and he was rather relieved when Naomi said she enjoyed it to. But then he got confused as she got closer to him. He was a bit shocked when she kissed him, but he didn't waste any time thinking about that, so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He had actually thought of doing this earlier, but he was too scared to lose her as a friend. Now he didn't know why he was so worried.

After a few minutes Naomi pulled away. "I love you Satoshi"

Satoshi looked her deep in the eyes. "I love you too Naomi." Then he gave her a smile, kissed her forehead and took a step back. "Well it's getting late, I need to go home. Bye!" He kissed her again, pulled away, turned around and left. And he was sure, that he made the right decision.

Nomi felt a bit disappointed when he said that he had to go, but she needed to get home to, and before she could say good bye, he kissed her again. When he pulled away, and turned around she just stared after him. "Bye!" He turned his head and waved. She smiled and turned around to walk home. He had really helped her. She felt a lot better, and had almost forgotten everything about Heavenly Host Elementary School.

**Theoddkid: I REALLY hope you liked it, I spend a lot of time writing this chapter, I don't know, I was just out of ideas! Well anyway, till next time, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: assignments

**Theoddkid: it's time for the next chapter. In this chapter you'll read about Ayumi and Yoshiki. Will contain Ayumi x Yoshiki. Enjoy!**

Yoshiki was on his way to Ayumi. had told him she didn't felt very well so she were going to stay at home for a day and he needed to bring her some assignments. Of course he would help her, if it made Ayumi feel better he would do anything, and with some luck, he could spend some time alone with her. He always liked to be around her, but it was something special with being alone with her. It was probably because he liked her. Soon he saw her house, so he walked to the door and knocked.

Ayumi sat in the sofa and watched television as she waited for Yoshiki. School had ended so he should be on his way. She had managed to get a bit more sleep, and she actually felt a bit better. But she wasn't good yet. Then she heard a knocking on the front door, so she turned off the TV and rose to walk to the door. She opened the door and saw the blond boy she waited for. She smiled and stepped aside so he could come in. "Hi Yoshiki-kun, thanks for bringing me the assignments, I really appreciate it!"

As the door opened he looked at Ayumi, then he walked inside. "Hi Ayumi…it's nothing, really! ...Here…!" he handed her some papers and she took them.

"Thanks anyway!" She smiled happily and took the papers out of his hands. She looked at them, it didn't look too hard. Then she looked back to Yoshiki. "Uhm…do you have anything planned for today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her with interest as she looked through the papers. He smiled to himself when he watched her, she looked really cute. But he was caught a bit off guard at her question, and it made him blush. He quickly looked away. "No, nothing…Why do you wonder?"

Ayumi giggled when he turned around, she could see that he was blushing before he turned away from her. "Oh, well…I wondered if you might want to stay for a while…" She said, her face becoming a bright pink as she said it.

Yoshiki's eyes widened, sure it was what he hoped for, but he thought he would have to ask her. His face probably looked like a tomato or something so he didn't turn to face Ayumi. "S-sure…"

"Good." She smiled, even though he couldn't see her, since he still stood turned away from her. "Uh, should we go to my room?" She looked at him soon he turned around and nodded. So she walked upstairs.

He calmed down a bit and at her question he turned around, he nodded and followed her up the stairs and into her room. The room itself was pretty small, it had a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, an armchair, a lamp and a small bookshelf. The room was clean, except of her desk, it had a lot of books, papers and pencils on it. It was pretty simple, but nice. "Uhm…nice room…so, what do you want to do…?"

She walked into her room, put the papers on her desk, and sat down on her bed. She watched Yoshiki as he looked around in her room. She smiled a bit at his comment. But then the question came, what should they do? What did he like to do? "Uhm…I don't know…we can…uh…we can just talk, or play games, or watch TV, or do homework's, or take a walk, or…I don't know…" this was a lot harder then she thought it would be. "What do you want to do?"

As Ayumi started to tell him what they could do he sat down on the bed beside her. And then she asked him what he wanted to do. Well, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he doubted she wanted so he wouldn't bring it up. "Well, I don't know…uh…we could just talk…"

"Okay…" She looked at him. "So, did it happen anything interesting at school today?"

"Well, Suzumoto and Morishige started to date yesterday, if you didn't know already."

"Oh, I knew…Mayu told me. Something else?"

"Uhm…Seiko's still sick…And Satoshi and Naomi were going to the zoo after school…She's been really down, you know…Naomi…"

"Well, it's good for Naomi that Mochida is there for her. I bet she needs it…" She gave Yoshiki a small smile. She wasn't jealous anymore, like she would've been, just a few days ago.

He looked at her and tried to think of something else to tell her. "Oh! During lunch Morishige fell in a puddle."

"Oh!" she looked at him and soon both started to laugh, and didn't stop anytime soon. After a while they calmed down, and Ayumi leaned on Yoshiki's shoulder. "That must've looked funny!"

"Haha…Yeah, it did!" he looked down at her and their eyes met for a few seconds before he looked away. "A-Ayumi…"he said in panic as he felt her hand on the shoulder that her head wasn't on.

"Yoshiki-kun…" She whispered. She had realized yesterday that she loved him. He did so much for her, not only in Heavenly host, but earlier too. Her eyes met his and for a little while they just looked at each other. Ayumi gulped and leaned a bit closer to him. "I…I love you…"

Yoshiki was breathless at Ayumi's words. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep in class again? It didn't feel like a dream, but this couldn't happen…could it? He gulped and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too…" he soon got out. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ayumi warmed up when she heard the words escape his lips, and she excitably leaned into the kiss. It felt right. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She felt absolutely safe in his arms. After a few minutes she pulled away, panting for air.

Yoshiki had never been happier than he was now, the girl he loved was finally his. He hugged her tightly, he was almost afraid that he would lose her if he let go of her. But they both needed air so he was both disappointed and relieved when Ayumi broke away. He brought his hand to her face and moved her hair behind her ear. Then he smiled, it was a smile of true happiness.

Ayumi smiled at him, closed her eyes and drowned herself in his touch. She never wanted this moment to end. When she was with him she felt safe, that nothing bad could happen to her. And that was true.

**Theoddkid: So, that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it! I've been thinking a bit, and I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while. Since it's December soon I'm gonna make a Christmas special! It's going to be a story in 24 parts, I will add one chapter a day, until the 24:th of December. It will start on December 1:st. but when I'm done with that I'm gonna continue this story. Bye bye!**


End file.
